


You Woke Me Up, Take Responsibility

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Basically Soonyoung is woken up





	You Woke Me Up, Take Responsibility

Soonyoung wakes to a rustlings and socked feet on his face.

“What the fuck,” He mumbles, voice heavy from sleep as he looks down. Sure enough, there's a square shaped light which he figured coming from a laptop. “Is that you?”

“Who else?” The other party says as he messes with the keyboard. 

“You're home.”

“I am. Go back to sleep, Soonyoung. Too early for you to be awake.”

“What time?”

“2 in the morning.”

“Too late for you to be awake. Come join me, Ji.”

“Just a bit,” Jihoon says, tone promising and Soonyoung sighs, having no energy to argue.

“Fine. I'll cuddle your pretty legs for the time being.”

“Wha-” Before Jihoon can even finish his question, Soonyoung has grabbed onto both legs of his. Running his hand on the smooth surface of his shaved legs. “That tickles,” Jihoon pouts from where he is. 

“Bear with it. Come here if you can't.”

Jihoon huffs and goes back to work. Once in awhile he’d blush when Soonyoung’s lips make contact with his skin. “What the hell Soonyoung.”

“I think you make me develop a foot fetish.”

“Soonyoung Imma sock you in the face.”

“Maybe that'll get me turned on instead?”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“What? NO!” Soonyoung gasps before laughing gleefully and soon after he hears another rustles and Jihoon is gone from bed.

“Ji?”

“I can’t work with you here.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“... Take it however you want,” Jihoon says and disappears outside, ignoring Soonyoung’s protested ‘Ah!’

But before the older could even place a foot on the ground, Jihoon is back in no time and has joined him on bed.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon says with a roll of his eyes but there's no real bite behind his words, the statement is supported also by the way how he snuggles to Soonyoung’s side. 

“Ah, so you decided to come and join me after all?”

“Would you prefer I don't? This is all to prevent you from having a foot fetish.”

“Of course not and I think you're too late for that,

“ Soonyoung chuckles, pulling Jihoon tighter against him. “But you've woken me up completely.”

“Well, how unfortunate,” Jihoon deadpans, eyes already closing. “I'll be going first then.”

Soonyoung hums at that, bringing a hand up to massage on Jihoon’s scalp softly making the other release a small moan of contentment. “Feels good?”

“Mhm, I needed that.”

Soonyoung grins and continue the service until Jihoon’s breath evened out completely. He sighs when he finally hears a small snore coming from his lover. Jihoon must be tired.

He pulls the cover higher up to Jihoon’s neck to keep him warm then places place a small kiss on his forehead and mutter a small ‘good night’ before he joins Jihoon in the slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and unedited but hope y'all like it!  
> Enjoy your stay here :)
> 
> written 2017.12.06


End file.
